The Chosen One
by edger230
Summary: It all starts with a dream... Sorry about the summary. I don't want to give away to much.
1. Chapter 1

Dudley was walking to work thinking about a dream he had had the night before. It was really blurry but he could recall seeing someone in his dream. The person looked like one of those guys that is 1000 years old and sits around meditating on top of a mountain. He recalled him saying _"The chosen one is alive, but she is in danger. Go save her Dudley." _

Dudley was super confused. It felt so real. Maybe it was. Was it a sign? What did the chosen one part even mean?

Dudley walked along the sidewalk till he reached TUFF HQ. He was about to go in when he saw something shining in the sidewalk crack. He looked inside it but it was too bright to see what it was. He went inside to get Kitty.

She was sitting at her desk typing at the computer. Dudley walked up to her and told her the whole story. Kitty grabbed a jack hammer and the dug it up. It was a huge gem.

Dudley and Kitty looked at each other and could tell they were both confused. Dudley picked it up and suddenly felt like a strong wind was sweeping him away. He found himself sitting on the ground in place he knew for a fact wasn't Petropolis. A date appeared out of nowhere that said, _May 3, 2003._ It was nighttime and he saw an old guy who looked a lot like the one in his dream. The man walked right past him and didn't seem to notice. An agent looking leopard walked up to the man. She was carrying a very heavy looking bag that went around her shoulder that had a baby in it.

"Hello Chief." the leopard said to the old man.

"Hello, do you have the child Agent Leopard?"

Agent Leopard took the baby from the bag and gave it to the Chief. "We must keep this child protected. Especially from her parents. If they ever find out how special she is, they'll use her for their own. She must stay here in this orphanage where she is safe and hidden. Are you sure that those two agents you talked about can help her when she's ready?"

"As sure as I'm a leopard. But until she's eight she must stay here. They will be real agents then as well."

The Chief laid the baby down on the steps of the orphanage. "Good luck, Lila Bennett." **Yes I know, I got that part from Harry Potter.**

Dudley felt the wind again and found himself sitting on the sidewalk next to TUFF.

"Are you okay? You were in a trance for a few minutes." Dudley told her the whole story and she grew a look on her face that said, _don't ask me._

The two agreed that they should tell the Chief. **Not the chief from the dream. **They went inside making sure to keep the gem hidden. They got to the Chief's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." the Chief said.

They went inside the office and after saluting him, they told him the whole story.

The Chief's eyes grew wider with every sentence until they (literally) were bigger than his stomach.

After a while he sighed and said. "Sit down you two. I have a story for you as well."

They sat down and the Chief started the sentence with words that shocked the living daylights out of them. "Pack your bags you two, cause you're going to the UK."

What's going on?

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Dudley and Kitty looked at the Chief as if he was telling them a mountain just jumped over the building.

"Why?" Dudley asked.

There was a long silence. Finally the Chief told them the whole story. "For as long as TUFF has existed, there has been a prophecy. In this prophecy, there is a child who is born who is chosen to fight the world's most evil secret agent."

"There's a prophecy for secret agents?" Dudley asked.

"Yes there are a lot of prophecies in the world." Chief said. "The child's name is Lila Bennett. Anyway, when she turns eight, the two best agents in TUFF history are also chosen to help her on their journey and to train her as well. Those two agents are you two. Together you two must train Lila and above all keep her safe. Especially from her parents. They are bad guys and if they figure out she's the chosen one, they will do anything to take her for their own. And lastly, you three have to go on a journey when she is well taught and defeat the world's most evil secret agent. She is the only one who can stop him."

Dudley looked like he was about to faint but Kitty didn't look too surprised.

"So, the three of us have to fight Voldemort?" Dudley asked.

Kitty sighed. "No Dudley. Voldemort is a wizard. Plus that's Harry Potter's job."

"Harry Potter is real?" Dudley asked with enthusiasm in his voice.

Kitty sighed again. "Yes, yes he is." she said sarcastically.

"I knew it!" Dudley said pumping his fist in the air.

"Anyway," the Chief said interrupting, "You two have to get your things together ASAP and head off to the UK to get Lila and then you need to bring her back to train her."

Chief handed them two plane tickets, Lila's location and two passports. They went home and packed a few things and they were off.

On the plane, Kitty was thinking about everything the Chief had told them. Although she wasn't that surprised to be one of TUFF's best agents she was still surprised about the mission. She kept replaying what the Chief had said in her mind. Dudley on the other hand was thinking about Harry Potter.

When they finally arrived in the UK everyone stared at them. Not because they knew the prophecy, because none of them did, but because most people don't bring their car on planes (in fact, no one does.)

Dudley and Kitty didn't bother stopping to see the sights. Well, Dudley tried but Kitty kept reminding him to stay focused. They finally reached the orphanage.

They went to the front desk and asked for Lila Bennett. They were taken to a room along with Lila who was a beautiful young black bear. With every step to sit down Dudley and Kitty wondered even more about how they were going to break the news to Lila. Of course Dudley was still thinking about Harry Potter.

When the secretary left the room Lila looked at them and said, "Are you guys okay?"

"What are you talking about?" Kitty asked.

"You're sweating like crazy." she replied.

Kitty felt her forehead and realized how wet it was. It was now or never.

"Lila… we've come to take you to the United States. You have an extraordinary destiny." Kitty said.

Lila looked at Kitty the same way she and Dudley had looked at the Chief.

Kitty took a deep breath and said, "Lila you're a future secret agent for the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, or TUFF for short."

How will Lila react? How will Kitty break the rest of the news? Will Dudley ever stop thinking about Harry Potter?

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Lila was shocked. "Really? I can't be. I'm not brave or strong. The only time something like that ever happened was when a burglar broke in to the store I was at. He attacked me and I shoved him into a wall. It got pretty violent after that."

"Well has anything ever happened to you. Like a strange dream or something?" Kitty asked.

**I'm going to summarize this whole part and skip to where they get back to America. If I told you everything that happens in this part, then it will be like 20 pages long. So I'll just say that they finally convinced Lila of who she was, Dudley asked her if she knew Harry Potter (big surprise), she said no and they finally got the person who ran the orphanage to let them keep Lila for a while, (they used a cunning plan involving 4 chocolate chip cookies, a humpback whale and Taylor Swift. They have their ways.) Anyway, back to the story.**

**Back at TUFF-**

After bringing Lila to America, introducing her to Keswick and the Chief, and giving her a tour they began their training.

"Alright Lila, let's see what you can do first." Kitty said and brought her into the dojo. She put a punching bag in front of Lila and back up. "Don't be discouraged if you don't do well the first time"- But before Kitty could finish, Lila was off. She kicked the punching bag into the wall and chopped it in half.

Kitty's eyes grew huge. "Whoa." she said. "How did you do that?" Lila shrugged. "I have no clue, my body just acted.

A little later, Dudley was going to train Lila in the pool.

**Caution, this next part contains passing out, romance, violence and biceps.**

After a while, Lila and Kitty went to the pool to train Lila in case she ever had to fight underwater. Dudley was waiting for them in his swimsuit.

Lila was thinking, _Alright! Let's do this! _She soon enough jumped in the pool.

Kitty however was staring at Dudley when he had his back turned thinking, _Hello, biceps._

They train awhile and Lila eventually got so tired, she passed out. Dudley and Kitty carried her into the break room and laid her down on the couch. After Dudley put his shirt back on, Keswick called them.

"What is it Keswick?" Kitty asked

Keswick looked really nervous. "You might want to go outside for this." he said and then put a huge security system on the break room door.

Dudley and Kitty went outside feeling really nervous. But the second they saw who was at the door they started to wonder if Keswick's glasses needed cleaning. There stood two helpless looking black bears that looked really poor.

"Hello, said the man. We are Mr. and Mrs. Bennett. We went to the orphanage to get our daughter and she wasn't there. The secretary said we would find her here. We want to take her home."

"No." Dudley said.

"What?"

"No! We've heard about you two. You don't want her back! You just want to use her. We're not letting you have her!" Kitty said.

"Yea! Dudley said. By the way, do you guys know Harry Potter?" Kitty slugged him in the arm.

The mother started to look a little evil. "WHY YOU LITTLE BRATS!" she screamed and lunged at them. They easily dodged it, but that was just a set up. The father lunged and landed on the back of Dudley. Dudley easily got him off but he jumped right back on.

Kitty was left with the mother. She swiped her claws at her and knocked her down. She was about to get her again when she heard someone scream in pain.

She looked at Dudley and saw him down with a knife in his shoulder.

"DUDLEY!" she screamed. She lunged at the father and he easily knocked her down. He was about to get her when she heard someone shout, "Hey! Looking for me?" Kitty didn't have to guess who that was.

The Bennett parents sprinted inside, but before Kitty could get up, they ran back outside screaming like little girls. The gorilla from the snack machine came running out after them. They soon enough got hit in the head by the gorilla and were knocked out cold. Kitty put the TUFF cuffs on them and called the police.

Lila came running outside. "That'll teach you to mess with Lila Bennett!" she said smiling but it quickly turned to fear when she saw Dudley.

Kitty was already there trying to help Dudley. He was bleeding badly. They took him to the hospital as quickly as they could.

**At the hospital-**

Kitty and Lila were anxiously waiting outside of Dudley's hospital room. Lila took Kitty's hand and said, "Is he okay?" Kitty sighed. "I hope so."

As if the doctor heard what they were saying he came out and said, "He lost a lot of blood, but he'll live."

Kitty smiled. "Can we go see him?" Lila asked. The doctor nodded and they went in.

Dudley was lying down with his shoulder wrapped in bandages. He smiled when he saw them come in. He didn't remember what had happened so they told him the whole story. They stayed in there for a while and then Lila had to go to the bathroom.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was really- WE were really worried." Kitty said blushing when she corrected herself.

Dudley looked at her for a while and without warning, kissed her. For a minute she kissed back. She then pulled away. "Sorry." Dudley said. Kitty just sat in shock. Almost if on cue, Lila walked back in.

What will happen next?

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty was in shock. Had Dudley really kissed her? After all this time of liking him, did he really like her back? Lila singing broke Kitty's thoughts.

"_You spin me round round baby, round round,_

_Like a record baby_

_Round round round round_

_You spin me round round baby, round round,_

_Like a record baby_

_Round round round round"_

Kitty looked over and saw Lila on a spinning chair. Kitty smiled. Lila was a great kid. Dudley seemed to have read her mind. Or maybe he just wanted to change the subject. "She's a great kid." he said. Kitty nodded in agreement.

**3 ½ months later-**

Lila had been training for quite some time and she was becoming an amazing secret agent. Dudley and Kitty couldn't be more proud of her. They actually kind of started to feel like she was family. One day that fall, the day finally came.

The three agents were training in the dojo when the chief called them into his office. The three of them started bouncing around ideas. They were so used to Snaptrap or the Chameleon or Birdbrain going nuts that they actually forgot the reason that Lila was being trained. They however still hadn't forgotten all the things that had happened three and half months ago. Lila hadn't forgotten when she won her first battle against her own parents, Kitty hadn't forgotten when Dudley had gotten stabbed and Dudley hadn't forgotten when he had kissed Kitty. He had never mentioned it again, but that didn't mean he had forgotten it. He liked her then and he still did now. He was thinking about this until they got to the chief's office. They walked in, saluted the Chief and sat down.

"Lila, you're ready." Chief said.

"She is?" Kitty asked suddenly remembering why they were training Lila in the first place.

"It's time? Really?" Lila asked with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Pack your bags you three because you'll find Chow Mein in Japan." Chief replied.

"Were going to Japan just to get noodles?" Dudley asked and raised up a fork.

"No that's the agent you need to defeat." Chief replied. Dudley frowned.

**I'm going to summarize this part too and skip to where they are on the plane to Japan. Lila kept freaking out, Kitty kept telling her it was okay, and they finally got Lila on the plane. By then she wasn't as scared. Back to the story.**

"_Tell everybody, I'm on my way,_

_New friends and new places to see –_

"Lila that's the fifteenth time you've sang that song. Can you please stop?" Kitty asked.

**I'll skip this part too. Lila stopped for fifteen seconds and then continued singing. 1,245 songs later, the plane finally landed and Kitty was more than a little stressed out. Let's go to the part where they reach Chow Mein's secret hideout.**

The three soon enough reached the hideout with their weapons loaded. They all could tell by the looks on each other's faces that none of them were ready.

They burst in the door and saw… nothing. Then soon enough, a flamingo in a karate GI burst in. It was Chow Mein.

それがリラベネットされていない場合は！ だから予言は本当です! Chow Mein said.

"I'm sorry what?" Dudley asked.

"Oh sorry. I forgot you don't speak Japanese. I said 'So the prophecy is true! If it isn't Lila Bennett!" Chow Mein replied.

"So if you know the prophecy then you probably know why we're here! By the way, do you know Harry Potter?" Dudley asked.

"Dudley, come here. Let me tell you a secret." Kitty said. Dudley leaned his ear over. "HARRY POTTER ISN'T REAL!" Kitty screamed into his ear.

"?" Dudley screamed.

皆さんは変態です！Chow Mein said. Kitty pulled out a Japanese dictionary and she showed the definition to Dudley.

"He called us"- but Kitty covered his mouth so he wouldn't say it in front of Lila.

Dudley and Lila lunged at Chow Mein but he easily dodged it. Kitty pulled out her laser and fired at Chow Mein about a million times. Every single time, she missed.

Chow Mein grabbed a gun and shot Kitty and Dudley. But instead of hurting them, it just tied them up.

"Looks like this is between you and me Lila." Chow Mein said.

Lila tried every karate move she had learned but nothing worked. Eventually she was knocked to the ground. "Any last words?" Chow Mein asked her. Lila was about to speak when suddenly time completely stopped. The Chief from Dudley's dream appeared in front of Lila.

"You need to use your secret power." he said.

"I have a secret power? What's going on?" Lila asked.

"You need to think of things that make you angry. This will channel your inner powers." with that he disappeared and time started again.

Lila rolled away from Chow Mein's attack and remembered a few things that made her angry. She remembered when her parents, when they nearly killed Dudley and the bully at the orphanage she lived at, but nothing was working.

Then she remembered what made her the angriest of all. She would soon have to go back to the orphanage. She would have to face the bullies again and possibly never be adopted. But the thing that made her the angriest was she would have to leave her new family.

That did the trick.

Lila didn't know what happened next. All she knew was when she opened her eyes the building was a huge wreck, her head hurt like crazy and Chow Mein was lying on the ground. Dead. She had done it. She had won.

She went and embraced her friends after untying them and the three of them were the happiest they had ever been.

This is the end right?

WRONG!

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

The trio was on the plane back to the United States and back to Petropolis shortly after defeating Chow Mein.

**On the plane-**

_I'm goin' home_

_To the place where I belong-_

"Ok Lila, that's getting really old." Kitty said a little annoyed with her.

"Sorry. I'm just happy. I can't believe we did it!" she replied. Dudley and Kitty smiled at the fact that she had said _we _instead of _I. _That was the kind of person she was. Although she had beaten Chow Mein all by herself she gave them credit as well.

Suddenly Lila slumped down in her seat with a sad look on her face. "Too bad I'll have to go back to the UK soon."

Dudley and Kitty's smiles faded remembering this. They had been having so much fun with Lila that they had forgotten they would have to say goodbye soon. They didn't see her much like an apprentice anymore. She was more like family. They didn't have too much time to be sad about it though. They soon enough reached Petropolis again.

**Back at TUFF-**

The three received medals for their bravery and defeating Chow Mein. Dudley convinced Lila and Kitty to go get ice cream and go to the water park afterwards and for a while they forgot all about their sadness.

When they got back to TUFF they received a message to go to the Chief's office. The three had been having so much fun that they wore smiles until they went inside the Chief's office and remembered to be serious. They saluted the Chief and sat down still happy inside. Then that moment ended.

The Chief had a frown on his face so the three knew something was up. Not his regular serious frown, a sad frown. "Lila, I'd first like to say good job to you for defeating Chow Mein." he said.

Lila smiled. "It wasn't just me Chief." she said.

Chief nodded. "I'm also happy to say **(he didn't look too happy to say this) **that we've found a family that wants to adopt you. They will be here later today to pick you up."

The trio's hearts sank. After all that had happened between them, it was just going to end like-

"Alright already! We're sad enough! You don't have to rub it in!" Kitty shouted at edger230 (me).

"I really have to leave?" Lila asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm afraid so. The couple should be on their way here by now." Chief replied.

Dudley and Kitty knew there was no changing what was going to happen so the three got Lila's stuff ready to go. Dudley, while grabbing Lila's medal wished that Lila could stay with them because no matter what family she was going to get taken in to, the three had already become a family. Kitty while looking for Lila's suitcase wished that she had already adopted Lila so she would be able to stay forever and not be taken away and Lila who knew that Dudley and Kitty had no control over this wished that they did so that she could stay with them forever.

**Later-**

The three were waiting outside TUFF for the couple, who they had been told were the Kennedy's. They were trying as hard as they could not to cry. Finally they saw two people coming across the street towards them and knew they were the Kennedy's. But when they got closer they knew for a fact who the couple really was.

The man had an Italian accent, "Hello. We've been-a told that we were supposed ta pick up our new daughter here-a." he said.

Kitty frowned. "Okay, first off, that's the worst fake Italian accent I've ever heard. Second we know you're really the Bennetts! So you'll get Lila when Hell freezes over!" she said and stepped in front of Lila.

"Why you little brats-a!" Mr. Bennett shouted. Mrs. Bennett put her hand on his shoulder. "Honey, stop with the accent they know its us." she said. Then she lunged at them and they got into the same fight they had had the last time. Except this time, Dudley didn't end up with a knife in his back. Lila soon enough remembered she had a secret power and thought of the thing that made her the angriest. Next thing she knew, her parents were on the ground. But this time, they were just out cold instead of dead. The trio called the police and embraced. They were happy not only because they had defeated the Bennett parents but because they knew there really were no Kennedy's. Lila wasn't going anywhere.

Lila started singing the song _Sweet Victory _and this time, Dudley and Kitty didn't stop her. Then Dudley realized that he was holding Kitty's hand. He looked at her and gave her a huge smile.

One more chapter to go

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Dudley was at home sitting around. It was his day off at TUFF and he had his own place now so he was completely alone. He was watching TV and when he reached over for his can of soda, he knocked something off the night stand. He picked it up. It was him with his family. Well his new family, not his mom.

He turned off the TV and stared at the picture for a while. It brought back a lot of memories. He then had a flashback

**4 months after the last chapter-**

No one had adopted Lila yet and she had been with Dudley and Kitty for quite some time. Dudley and Kitty had also been going out since the day they had defeated the Bennett parents for the second time.

The three were out getting ice cream after foiling the Chameleon's plans for the 6790 time, (no really they had been counting) when Kitty got a phone call. She went outside to take it.

Dudley and Lila looked at each other and knew they were both thinking the same thing. SPY TIME!

They went over to the window and hid behind some plastic plants. They watched Kitty and saw the expression on her face. It was half shock and half sadness. Dudley gave Lila a look that meant "_That can't be good."_

Kitty took the phone away from her ear, burst into tears and ran down the street towards… the hospital.

Dudley and Lila were scared but they knew there was only one way to know what was going on. The quickly ran after her. The hospital was about a mile away but they were so worried that they didn't stop running. They finally reached the hospital. Their legs were about to give out, but they didn't care. They asked the secretary between deep breaths if she saw Kitty Katswell. She gave them some water and told them that she was on the third floor.

When they finally found Kitty she was sitting in a chair outside one of the rooms, crying. They sat down next to her.

Dudley took her hand. "Kitty what's wrong?" he asked.

Kitty kept crying but she finally got out between sobs,

**Let me stop the story here. Sorry but I just have to say this. I'm not positive that Kitty has siblings. I'm just making this up. Back to the story-**

"My mom, my brother and my sister, got in a car accident." she said and started crying again. Then she said something that made tears come into Dudley and Lila's eyes. "They're gone."

She then ran into the room where Dudley and Lila assumed that her family was. "What are we going to do?" Dudley stood up. "Wait here. I'm going to talk to her."

He walked into the room. She was sitting by the bedside of her mother. He sat down next to her and took her hand again.

"Kitty, I'm really sorry about this and I know how you feel. I lost my dad when I was really young. But I know that your family is in a better place. I also know that even though they aren't around your always going to have the rest of your family, you're always going to have TUFF, you're always going to have Lila and I'm never going anywhere. I also have a question for you."

**Back in Dudley's mind-**

With that question Kitty had a brand new family. Eventually they adopted Lila and she truly was family.

He still recalled that on the day of the wedding, their families did that wedding march from YouTube where they dance down the aisle to that song _Forever_ instead of walking. Dudley laughed at the thought of it. For some reason even the villains showed up. He could still remember Snaptrap kicking Larry down the aisle.

Just like that Kitty had become his wife and Lila had become his daughter. They were a real family.

The End


End file.
